City of Thieves (book)
City of Thieves is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Ian Livingstone, illustrated by Iain McCaig and originally published in 1983 by Puffin Books. It was later republished by Wizard Books in 2002. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 5th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-031645-0) and 5th in the modern Wizard series (ISBN 1-84046-397-X). Creation Background Events begin when the player arrives one evening in the town of Silverton which is being terrorised by Moon Dogs set upon the population by an angered Zanbar Bone. It was the refusal of the mayor, Owen Carralif, to hand over his daughter Mirelle ten days ago that precipitated this situation and it is Carralif who tracks the player down at The Old Toad tavern in order to convince the player to take on the task of slaying Zanbar Bone. How to Fight the Creatures of the City of Thieves/Equipment and Potions/Hints on Play The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. (see Game System) Wizard Books Edition Rule Errors Some of the rules are incorrectly printed in the Wizard Books version of the book due to text being copied from The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. The rules state that Provisions can only be eaten when instructed by the text, which is not the case. The book also incorrectly states that the player has two doses of their chosen Potion at the beginning of the book, when in fact they have only one. Contrary to the instructions you also do not start the adventure with a lantern. Equipment List *Sword *Leather Armour *Backpack *10 Provisions *Choice of one of three Potions (see Game System for generic fantasy setting choices) In the course of events in the "Background" the player is given 30 Gold Pieces. Cover and Illustrations '''Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Iain McCaig. When the book was republished by Wizard a new cover was designed and illustrated by Martin McKenna. #Price of 1st~10th Impressions #Price of 12th~13th Impressions; £1.75 for 23rd Impression #Price of 17th Impression Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Iain McCaig. There were 30 full page illustrations and 7 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 17, 27, 31, 40, 62, 80, 88, 113, 135, 148, 171, 178, 182, 203, 224, 239, 250, 265, 271, 292, 307, 319, 329, 344, 349, 356, 370, 385 and 398. Additionally, one piece of text - instructions from Arakor Nicodemus - was presented in a drawing of a piece of parchment (paragraph 201). Intertextual References *One of the characters in the book, a Troll named Sourbelly who was one of the city guards and partnered Fatnose, is mentioned again in Deathtrap Dungeon when the hero encounters the female Troll, Ivy. Sourbelly is Ivy's brother and she expresses much pride in her brother's career as a city guard of Port Blacksand. *The city features again in Midnight Rogue. Sequels This is the first in a loose trilogy of books that follow an adventurer from Port Blacksand to Fang (Deathtrap Dungeon) and on to Oyster Bay (Island of the Lizard King). Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of City of Thieves *Arakor Nicodemus - Wizard *Ben Borryman - Silversmith *Effie Pipe - Florist *Fatnose - Troll *J.B. Wraggins - Dwarf/Locksmith *Jimmy Quicktint - Tattooist *Lord Varek Azzur *Madame Star - Clairvoyant *Mirelle Carralif *Owen Carralif - Mayor of Silverton *Sourbelly - Troll *Zanbar Bone Locations *''Ben Borryman, Silvermsith'' *Blacksand Public Gardens *Bridge Street *Candle Street *Catfish River *Clock Street *Clog Street *Goose Street *Harbour Street *''J.B. Wraggins, Locksmith'' *''Jimmy Quicktint, Best Tattooist in Town'' *Key Street *''Madame Star, Clairvoyant'' *Market Street *Mill Street *North Gate *Port Blacksand *Silverton *Singing Bridge *Stable Street *''The Black Lobster'' *''The Hog and Frog'' *''The Old Toad'' *''The Spotted Dog'' *Tower Street *Zanbar Bone's Tower Encounters *Ape Man *Cave Troll *City Guards *Death Hawks *Fatnose *Fire Imp *Giant Centipede *Giant Snake *Goblins *Humans - Blacksmith/Hag/Jeweller/Mad Man/Pirates/Robbers/Thieves/Vagabonds *Leaft Beasts *Lizardine *Man-Orc *Moon Dogs *Mummy *Ogre *Orc *Pygmy *Rats *Serpent Queen *Silversmith *Skeletons *Snakes *Sourbelly *Troll *Wild Dogs *Wolves *Wolf Dog *Zombies Further Notes *10 instant failures, 1 victory, plus death by Stamina loss or bad Luck. Dedication For Lucy See Also *''Armies of Death'' *''Caverns of the Snow Witch'' (Mini-FF) *''Caverns of the Snow Witch'' *''Crypt of the Sorcerer'' *''Deathtrap Dungeon'' *''Dicing with Dragons'' *''Eye of the Dragon'' (Mini-FF) *''Eye of the Dragon'' *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''Freeway Fighter'' *''Island of the Lizard King'' *''Legend of Zagor'' *''Return to Firetop Mountain'' *''Temple of Terror'' *''The Forest of Doom'' *''Trial of Champions'' *''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain'' External Links *Character Sheet References Category:1983 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series Category:Fighting Fantasy Wizard Series